Touch panels, particularly of the four-wire membrane resistive type, are known in the prior art. In a typical application, these touch panels have a flexible front membrane and a relatively rigid base. Movement of the flexible membrane responsive to pressure or “touch” makes an electrical connection between a surface of the flexible membrane and a surface of the base plate, the electrical connection generating a signal for the display device. The presence of a prior art touch panel atop a display device inevitably degrades the optical performance characteristics of the display. The techniques for mounting the touch panel generally introduce an air gap between the touch panel and the display, which allows the accumulation of moisture and particulates. Further, the spacers used in the touch panel to separate the flexible membrane from the base plate inherently disrupt viewing of the display, unless the spacers can be aligned with the black mask (BM) in the display, which is virtually impossible to accomplish when the touch panel is a separate unit from the display device.
While there are patents in which the inventors have tried to provide improved touch panels, there is still an unmet need in the market for a touch panel incorporating the front polarizer of a liquid crystal display into a flexible membrane of the touch panel, especially when the touch panel is directly affixed to the liquid crystal display.